


Character Index

by marieadriana



Series: ARROW, Inc. Supplemental Material [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Other, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieadriana/pseuds/marieadriana
Summary: A devoted friend and reader pointed out that I throw a lot of names and nicknames at my readers, and it can be confusing, intimidating, and a bit of a turn-off.  I confess, I have a cheat sheet for that too – really, I have a cheat sheet for EVERYTHING related to this series – and it appears that would be useful to share.Instead of being sorted alphabetically (which is usually how I keep notes) they are kept in groupings as to how the characters are likely to appear – canon characters, Phil’s family, the Scooby Squad, etc.  If you think it would be easier alphabetically, do let me know!A note about full names.  I absolutely adore names, and so wherever possible I have included formal first, middle, and surname for each character.  What you see in quotes in the midst of those is a person’s colloquial or common name.  Canon characters that didn’t have a canon middle name may have one listed, because blank spaces in my name charts make me itchy in a totally Gaia-like manner.Additionally, female characters with ‘nee’ and another surname – that ‘nee’ designates that the name which follows is their maiden name.  Unimportant information, probably.  But I never know when those will come in handy.





	Character Index

**Canon Characters**

Philip James “Phil” Coulson   
~ Names: AC (field call sign), Treorai (by Catriona, Gaia, Natasha, and Clint, Gaelic for guide), Loverling (by Natasha), Moonbeam (by Clint, forbidden nickname), Sensei (by Misty)

Clinton Francis “Clint” Barton  
~ Names: Hawkeye (field call sign), Boghdoir Barton (by Catriona and Gaia, Gaelic for Archer Barton), dhearthair (by Catriona, Gaelic for brother), dearling (by Natasha), pretty bird (by Phil), Cuz (by Misty)

Natasha Alianovna “Nat” Romanoff  
~ Names: Black Widow (field call sign), M’inion Nat (by Catriona and Gaia, Gaelic for My Daughter Nat), Love (by Phil), Sunshine (by Clint), nascha (by Misty), 

Maria Hill  
~ Names: laoch scail (by Catriona and Gaia, Gaelic for shadowed warrior), Ria (by Clint),

Nicholas James “Nick” Fury  
~ Names:

Laura Alysse Barton  
Clint’s sister-in-law, married to Barney Barton, mother of Cooper & Lila  
~ Names:

Cooper Bernard Barton  
Clint’s nephew, son of Barney & Laura Barton  
~ Names:

Lila Avery Barton  
Clint’s niece, daughter of Barney & Laura Barton  
~ Names:

Charles Bernard “Barney” Barton  
~ Names:

Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark  
~ Names: Iron Man (field call sign), Man of Iron (by Gaia),

Virginia “Pepper” Potts  
~ Names:

Happy Hogan  
~ Names:

James “Rhodey” Rhodes  
~ Names:

Robert Bruce Banner  
~ Names: Hulk (field call sign), 

Prince Thor Odinson  
~ Names:

Jane Foster –  
~ Names:

Darcy Lewis –  
~ Names:

Erik Selvig –  
~ Names:

Margaret “Peggy” Carter – AKA Maggie May (by Catriona and Gaia)  
~ Names:

**OCs – The Scooby Squad**

Misty Dawn Summers  
Leader of the Scooby Squad, Phil’s protege  
~ Names: Buffy (field call sign), laoch beag (by Catriona and Gaia, Gaelic for little warrior), grasshopper (by Phil, Clint, and Natasha), bunny (by Maria)

Charles “Chuck” Bellamy  
Second-in-command (twic) of the Scooby Squad. Former Marine.  
~ Names: Chuckles (field call sign), cumainn (by Catriona and Gaia, Gaelic for clansman or teammate),

Lance Mackey  
Intel/research specialist for the Scooby Squad.  
~ Names: Lancelot (field call sign), crann taca an teaglach (by Catriona and Gaia, Gaelic for anchor of the family), Lancelock (by the Scooby Squad)

Angela Grace “Angie” Edwards  
Tech/computer specialist of the Scooby Squad. First hacking job was creating herself a new identity. Only Scooby not hand-picked by Phil.  
~ Names: Angie (field call sign), bleachtaire (by Catriona and Gaia, Gaelic for detective),

Calvin James “CJ” Forrester  
Sharpshooter for the Scooby Squad. Rescued from sexual servitude by the triad a number of years prior to their professional introduction.  
~ Names: CJ (field call sign), faireoir (by Natasha, Catriona and Gaia, Gaelic for watcher),

Samantha “Sam” Adams  
Hand-to-hand combat specialist of the Scooby Squad.  
~ Names: Sam (field call sign), dainsearach damhsoir (by Catriona and Gaia, Gaelic for deadly dancer), Deedee (by Natasha, derived from her Gaelic name)

Alphonse Edward “Al” Cartegena  
Language specialist of the Scooby Squad.  
~ Names: Alley Cat (field sign), fhuath treigthe (by Catriona and Gaia, Gaelic for abandoned hate or hate abandoned),

Rajit “Raj” Ramanujan  
Medic of the Scooby Squad.  
~ Names: Doc (field call sign), cneasai drogallach (by Catriona and Gaia, Gaelic for reluctant healer),

**OCs – Phil Coulson’s Family**

Alexander “Alex” Coulson  
Phil’s father. Married to Diane. Father of Phil, Darla, Megan, and Sarah. Called ‘Papa’ by his grandchildren. Former SHIELD agent. Owner/Operator of the Rainbow Inn.

Diane Coulson nee Ballard  
Phil’s mother. Married to Alex. Mother of Phil, Darla, Megan, and Sarah. Owner/Operator of the Rainbow Inn.

Darla Shepherd nee Coulson  
Phil’s sister. Married to Thom. Mother of Tommy, Emily, Grace, Anna, and Owen.  
~ Names: AKA Dar (by Phil)

Thomas “Thom” Shepherd  
Phil’s brother-in-law. Married to Darla. Father of Tommy, Emily, Grace, Anna, and Owen. Grandson of Sgt. Fury of the Howling Commandos. MARSOC (Marine Special Ops.)

Thomas “Tommy” Shepherd, Jr.  
Phil’s nephew. Son of Thom & Darla Shepherd.

Emily Shepherd  
Phil’s niece. Daughter of Thom & Darla Shepherd.

Grace Shepherd  
Phil’s niece. Daughter of Thom & Darla Shepherd.

Anna Shepherd  
Phil’s niece. Daughter of Thom & Darla Shepherd.

Owen Shepherd  
Phil’s nephew. Son of Thom & Darla Shepherd.

Megan Anderson nee Coulson  
Phil’s sister. Married to Derek. Mother of Catherine, Joseph, Madeline, Benjamin, and Michael.

Derek Anderson  
Phil’s brother-in-law. Married to Megan. Father of Catherine, Joseph, Madeline, Benjamin, and Michael. Phil’s least favorite in-law.

Catherine Anderson  
Phil’s niece. Daughter of Derek & Megan Anderson.

Joseph Anderson  
Phil’s nephew. Son of Derek & Megan Anderson.

Madeline Anderson  
Phil’s niece. Daughter of Derek & Megan Anderson.

Benjamin Anderson  
Phil’s nephew. Son of Derek & Megan Anderson.

Michael Anderson  
Phil’s nephew. Son of Derek & Megan Anderson.

Sarah Coulson  
Phil’s sister. Married to Iris. Mother of Rose & Lily (adopted). Lives at the Rainbow Inn.

Iris Coulson nee Gilbert  
Phil’s sister-in-law. Married to Sarah. Mother of Rose & Lily (adopted). Lives at the Rainbow Inn. Phil’s favorite in-law.

Rosalie “Rose” Coulson  
Phil’s niece. Daughter of Sarah & Iris Coulson. Favorite of Natasha.  
~ Names: Rosie-Posey (by Natasha)

Lilabeth “Lily” Coulson  
Phil’s niece. Daughter of Sarah & Iris Coulson. Favorite of Catriona.  
~ Names: Lily-lass (by Catriona)

**OCs – Eleven Surviving Druids**

Lady Catriona Alanna O’Clare, The White Druid, High Priestess of Gaia  
~ Names: White Druid (field call sign), Catriona Alanna (by Gaia), sis (by Clint), deirfiur (by Natasha and Clint, Gaelic for sister),

Master Cormac O’Connolly, The Elder Craftsman, Craftmaster of Gaia

Doctor Roderick Erskine, The Arcane Chemist, Alchemist of Gaia  
No, the last name isn’t a coincidence.

Professor Fergus O’Finnegan, The Blue Bard, Chronicler of Gaia

Chief Lorcan Fitzroy, The Beasttender, Keeper of Gaia

Father Padraig O’Brady, The Grey Gardener, Steward of Gaia  
Distant relative of Misty’s on her mother’s side. Gave a ride to Clint & Natasha in “Down on the Farm.”

Brother Malachy Rowan, The Stone Druid, Mason of Gaia

Captain Bran McDougall, The Wavewalker, Mariner of Gaia

Laird Declan Graham, The Windmaster, Skymaster of Gaia

Sir Ronan Kerr, The Ancient Astronomer, Astronomer of Gaia

Lord Ivor Sheridan, The Green Man, Forester of Gaia


End file.
